


Seduction

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Seduction, Smut, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry is so determined to defeat Devoe, it's unhealthy. He's at star labs all night working. Iris shows up in lingerie and heels to distract him.





	Seduction

Iris' footsteps echoed through the empty corridors of Star Labs as she made her way to the cortex. As she expected, Barry was still huddled over the desk, speed reading a pile of books. 

"Baby," Iris hummed, she walked up to him and began massaging his tense shoulders. "It's late. Everyone else left hours ago. We should too. Let's go home, get some sleep."

Barry didn't even look up from his book. "I can't."

"Barry!" Iris was stern now.

Barry looked up at her. He saw the worry in her eyes, under which bags from her lack of sleep wear peeking out of from under her concealer. As much as he wanted to go home, he couldn't, not yet. "I think I'm onto something that might work against Devoe. I can't stop now."

"You stayed here all night last night. You can't do it again, it's not healthy." Iris told him.

"I got some sleep on the hospital bed in the medbay." Barry lied, hoping to reassure her. "Speedsters don't need that much sleep. I'm fine."

Iris was unconvinced and Barry knew it. But, he didn't have a good argument, so he tried to change the subject.

"Why don't I run you home? You'll be nice and rested in bed, and in a few hours I'll join you."

"A few hours?!"

Barry picked up the book he was reading and shook it. "I'm making progress! I have to keep going."

"Fine." Iris sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you to the loft." Barry said as he took Iris by the hand. 

0.02 seconds later, they were standing in their bedroom. Iris didn't want to let go of Barry's hand. She wanted to hold onto him so he couldn't leave. She walked over to the bed and tried to pull down onto it with her. 

"I wish I could stay, Iris, really."

"Then why don't you?" She pouted.

Barry kissed her. It was supposed to be a chaste, goodbye kiss. But, she drew him in. Her lips were intoxicating. She swirled her finger over the hairs on the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine. While he still had an ounce of strength in him to resist, Barry pulled away. 

"I'll be back in a two hours. Three top!" He promised.

Iris wanted to protest, but Barry sped away before she could. She fell back on the bed with a huff. Their bed felt so big and so cold without him sharing it with her. Sleep was a lost cause. Iris was considering bingeing the second season of Daredevil on Netflix, when she found herself looking at the dresser. It gave her an idea. She sprang up and opened the bottom drawer, her favorite drawer.

Every time she opened the drawer, she felt a rush of excitement. Here she kept all of her favorite underwear. Lace panties, plunging bras with little bows, thigh high stockings, and, one of Barry's personal favorites, a babydoll nightgown that wasn't quite long enough to cover Iris' butt. She got dressed-or undressed, depending on how you look at it-and took a moment to appreciate her look in the mirror. 

Iris felt very sexy. She was already feeling wet just thinking about the look on Barry's face when she shows up at the cortex. To finish the look, she put on a pair of strappy red stilettos. She puckered her lips and applied a dark red shade of liquid lipstick. Show time!

Iris covered herself with a bathrobe as she left the apartment building and got into her neglected car. Barry usually ran them everywhere they needed to go, but it was times like this when Iris was thankful she opted to keep her car. This time when she got to Star Labs, Iris pranced down the corridors of Star Labs like a Victoria's Secret model down a runway, her heels clicking as she walk. 

Barry looked up from his work when heard Iris enter. 

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" He asked, quickly returning his focus to his book. 

Iris played with the tie on her robe, slinging it around in a circle. "I can't sleep without you."

Barry smiled but didn't look up. "Well, I still need more time. You're welcome to hang out here if you want to."

"Ok." Iris agreed. She leaned down and kissed Barry on the cheek.

He blushed but remained hard at work. 

Iris caught his attention when she undid her robe and let it fall to a fluffy pool at her feet. 

Barry's eyes scanned her from head to toe several times over. His mouth was hanging open and dryer than the Sahara. The lightning strike made his heart beat faster than measurable, but Iris had just caused it to stop. They'd made love in Star Labs before, but never after a seduction like this. Barry'd fantasized about something like this more times than he'd like to admit, but seeing it happen before his eyes was paralyzing.

Oh yes, Iris definitely had Barry's full attention now. She walked across the cortex, her ass playing peek-a-boo as the hem of her babydoll nightgown swayed with each step. She sat down on top of the desk opposite Barry's. He kept staring. 

"What is it, Barry?" Iris asked in her most sultry voice.

Barry's mouth moved, but all that came out was a hoarse, incoherent mumble. 

"Come over to me, Bear." Iris said, crooking her finger.

Barry went up her on unsteady legs. Iris smirked.

"You look a little shaky. Have a seat." She pushed out the chair from under the desk and Barry sat down.

Iris turned so that she could face him. It also gave Barry a front and center view of her satin wonder bra. He would've liked nothing more than bury his face in her breasts.

Iris grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look up. "My eyes are up here."

Barry cleared his throat. He was just getting the nerve to speak, when Iris put one foot in his lap. The sharp stiletto dug into his thigh. Iris dragged it up to his tented crotch and traced the outline of his erection with the point of her toe.

Barry's head fell back and he moaned. He was so entranced by Iris. Her seduction turned his brain to a pleasure seeking pile of mush. It was like the early days of their relationship, when they first started dating, and Barry was still pinching himself to see if it was real.

"W-What are you doing, Iris?" He croaked. 

"Nothing." Iris folded her hands in her lap in feign innocence. Her arms were pushing her boobs together, making them even more perky, something Barry hadn't thought possible.

Barry reached out to touch Iris. She intercepted his hand before he could and made him caress her cheek. Slowly, she moved his index finger across her bottom lip and took it into her mouth. Barry gasped as she sucked and twirled her tongue around it. 

His other hand journeyed up the her leg, feeling the firmness of her calf, the softness of the stocking, and finally, FINALLY, the smooth warmth of her upper thigh. Just inches away from her panties, he realized there was a little patch of moisture in them, making him even more eager to get there. But Iris anticipated his move and intervened. She moved her leg from its resting place in Barry's lap to the top of his chair. It gave him an even better view.

"I hate being at home without you. It's so lonely." Iris whined. She pulled Barry's finger out of her mouth with a pop. She moved his hand down her chest and settled it on her breast. "You can't just leave me there, so needy."

Barry was cursing himself. "S-sorry."

"I want you, baby. I need you."

"I want you." Barry said.

Iris ran her hand through Barry's velvet, chocolate brown hair. His head spun. 

"You've been working too hard." Iris cooed. "It worries me."

Barry's eyes were closed as he reveled in the feeling of Iris' hand in his hair and her leg stretched up against his chair. When she abruptly let go of him and stood up, Barry felt like the floor was yanked out from underneath him. 

He only had a second to feel disappointed, because when he opened his eyes, he saw Iris, her back to him, wiggling out of her panties. When they fell off the perfect apple of her ass, she bent down to pick them up off the floor. Barry couldn't breath. 

Iris turned to him, very pleased by his wide eyes and slack jaw. She tossed her panties into his lap, where they stuck out like a flag on top of his boner.

"Do you feel that?" Iris asked, guiding Barry's hands to her discarded panties. She moved his fingers over the damp stain.

"Oh god." Barry moaned.

"That's because of you. All because I was thinking about you."

Iris climbed onto his laps. She let out a moan when her free pussy made contact with his hardness, still confined in a denim cage. 

"You make me so wet, Barry." Iris whispered.

Barry put his hands on her ass and needed it. It made Iris grind herself against him, a beautiful torture for both of them. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. The straps slid down her shoulder as she slowly revealed her supple breasts. When it was off, she threw it at Barry's face. Iris giggled and that was it for Barry. It sprung him into action.

Barry lifted Iris up and laid her down on the desk. He ripped off his clothes as fast as he could. When he was nude, he joined Iris on the desk, hovering over her to take in her rosy scent. 

Iris once again guided Barry's hands, but this time it was to the paradise he'd longed to be. He stroked her delicately at first, gradually increasing pace. His fingers worked her opening while his thumb tended to her clit. He alternated between side to side, up and down, and circular motions. Iris felt boneless, yet every nerve in her body was electric. When she thought it couldn't get any better, Barry's finger vibrated against her.

His mouth went for one of breasts. First grazing his lips over the hardened peak, then giving it a slight tug with his teeth.

"Oh, Barry!" Iris moaned.

He sucked and teased her nipple, all the while his hand kept up it's work. Soon, Barry's fingers were slick with her arousal. He licked his fingers off.

"I told you, you make me so wet, Bear." Iris whispered.

Barry grinned. He positioned himself and slowly penetrated Iris. She inhaled sharply. Before moving, Barry kissed her lips, deeply, lovingly. Then, his dick retreated and slammed back into her. Iris yelped. Barry kept going.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her heels dug into his back. If he didn't have super healing powers, Iris was sure she would've drawn blood as the heels dragged up and down with each of Barry's thrusts. 

They were lost in each other. Making love like the soulmates they are, and fucking like the pent up, desperate animals they are. 

Barry vibrated a finger against Iris' clit. She squirmed and moaned.

Just as Iris was about to reach her ecstasy, Barry withdrew his finger, giving her a taste of her own medicine, .

Iris writhed and spluttered in protest.

"P-Please, Barrrrrryyyyy!"

His hands played with her tits instead. It was good, but not good enough. The pounding of his thrusts had her so close. She needed his touch in her magic spot to push her over the edge.

"PLEASE!!!" Iris begged. 

"Please what?" Barry teased. He kissed her neck.

Iris couldn't speak in full sentences. "PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!" She repeated.

Barry smiled slyly. He placed two vibrating fingers over her bottom lip. "Do you want this?"

Iris nodded vigorously. "PLEASE!!!"

Barry trailed his vibrating finger over her chin, down her neck, through the valley between her breasts, down her abdomen, and back to her clit.

"YES!" Iris cried.

Barry's fingers and thrusts brought Iris to trembling, quivering, orgasm. Her back arched into a C. She screamed.

The pulsating walls of Iris' vagina during her orgasm took Barry to his delight. He came right after her with a throaty moan.

They caught their breath and their eyes met. Barry blushed, he typically got shy after sex. Iris smiled. She pulled him into a kiss. 

"I won't leave you alone at night anymore. I promise." He told Iris.

"Good." She said. "But, you know, maybe these late nights at Star Labs aren't so bad after all."


End file.
